


Burning for You

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick gets a load of Ivy's sex pollen and needs Bruce's help to get off.





	Burning for You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex Pollen

Bruce was alone in the Batcave when Dick’s motorcycle came roaring in. He continued his work at the computer, running down his report for the evening. The bike revved down and a groan echoed throughout the cave. Bruce turned around, concerned.

“Dick?”

A groan answered him.

Bruce stood and headed towards the car bay. Dick was slumped over his bike, his face screwed up in pain.

“Dick!” Bruce ran to him, hoisting him up. “What happened?”

Dick looked up, his face slackening. Bruce flicked up the lenses of Dick’s mask, his eyes wide.

“Ivy,” Dick managed. “She—”

“Steady, Dick. We’ll get you an antidote.”

Bruce carried Dick to the medical section and laid him down. Dick grabbed at him, but Bruce pushed him back and took off Dick’s mask.

“What are your symptoms?”

Dick huffed. “Um, shortness of breath, muscle contractions, a-arousal.” He looked to Bruce.

Bruce looked up from the antidotes. “Arousal?”

Dick reached up for him. “Touch me.”

Bruce frowned. “Dick, I’m going to give you this. Then I’m going to take you to your room.”

“Your room,” Dick said.

Bruce paused. “Once you’re there, I’ll stay up with you until it wears off.”

Dick groaned and writhed on the table. Bruce pulled up the sleeve of Dick’s costume, injecting the antidote, keeping Dick as still as he could. Once done, he disposed of the syringe, and picked Dick up again. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck.

First, Bruce took Dick to the showers to wash the pollen off of him. After stripping off Dick’s suit, he dumped it in the wash. Finally, Bruce carried Dick upstairs to his room, locking the door behind them.

“Your room,” Dick said, smiling.

“It’ll be easier to keep you quarantined.”

Dick hummed contentedly and nuzzled Bruce’s neck. Dick was still uncomfortably aroused when Bruce laid him down. Bruce removed his suit and let it fall to the floor. Dick crawled to Bruce, grabbing him around the neck to pull him down on the bed.

“Dick, you need rest.”

“I need you.”

Dick kissed him, rubbing against him, one leg wrapping around Bruce’s leg. Bruce adjusted them on the bed and ran a hand down Dick’s side. Dick shuddered, moaning into Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce reached down and stroked Dick’s cock. Dick groaned and thrust into Bruce’s hand. Bruce kissed along Dick’s collarbone, letting him fuck his hand. Dick came quickly, a pained cry coming from his throat. He fell back onto the bed, panting.

Bruce stroked Dick’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “You still feel it?”

Dick nodded. “I feel like I’m burning.”

“Give the antidote some time. You need rest.”

Dick pawed his chest. “I need _you_.”

“I’m right here, Dick. I will be all night.”

Dick took Bruce’s hand. “Won’t it burn out quicker if we do something?”

“It might burn you up,” Bruce said.

Dick whined. “Please?”

Bruce rolled on top of him and kissed his nose. “I’ll help.”

He moved down until he reached Dick’s still hard cock. He licked a line from the base of his cock to the head. Dick shuddered, biting his lip. Bruce stroked his cock before taking it in his mouth, sucking hard. Dick arched his back. Bruce took him deeper, swallowing around his cock.

Dick gripped Bruce’s hair, holding him down. Bruce bobbed on Dick’s cock, making Dick moan and thrust up into Bruce’s waiting mouth. Dick came again, spilling himself into Bruce’s throat. Bruce pulled off of him and swallowed.

Dick looked boneless; he just laid there panting. Bruce climbed up to lay beside him, rubbing Dick’s chest.

“How do you feel now?”

“Better. I don’t feel like I’m in fire anymore.”

Bruce kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep, Dick.”

“But what about you?” Dick asked.

“I’ll take care of myself. You just rest.”

Dick sighed, but let Bruce tuck him under the covers. Bruce left to the bathroom and by the time he had returned, Dick was fast asleep.


End file.
